A Lucky Pup for the Wolf
by Fyrua
Summary: (Title subject to change) Tala and Naomi Valkov finally welcome their first born son, Dmitrii Valkov, but it isn't without a bit of distress. Tala Valkov x Naomi Valkov (Hiwatari) K for mild language


_A/N: Finally, after how many months I've been able to write something halfway decent._

 _I'm actually quite proud of how this all came out and I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _This is actually part of_ _ **MY**_ _canon for my Tala and Naomi pairing. I think it's fitting, personally._

 _Anyways,_ _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Tala!"

Tala turned his attention to the source of the voice. A tired and bedraggled-looking woman ran up to him quickly. Dark circles underlined her eyes and her black unkempt. "Mrs. Hiwatari!"

"Tala, I'm glad you got here!" Naomi's mother gave Tala a quick hug. Tala flinched slightly. He had never gotten quite used to her motherly embraces, given his past.

"Where's Naomi?" He quickly questioned, but tried to keep his composure. "How is she?"

"She's okay, I think." Naomi's mother began to lead the fiery redhead through busy corridors. "She's in recovery right now."

As they walked quickly, a mountain of thoughts raced throughout his head. They caused Tala to tune out his mother-in-law as she tried to talk about the situation. _Damnit! I should have been there! Why? Why did this all have to happen while I was away? Damn these tours. I'm never here when it's important!_

Mrs. Hiwatari grabbed the slightly heavy duffle bag from the Russian's hand, bringing him quickly out of his anger-filled thoughts. "Naomi is waiting for you in here." She said gently.

Tala found himself suddenly staring at a light brown door. He gripped the door handle, but found himself hesitant to open it. A cold sweat consumed his body. Tala didn't know what to expect beyond that door. Anger? Disappointment? Resentment? These were all possibilities that he didn't want to endure with Naomi.

"Naomi isn't upset with you, Tala." Mrs. Hiwatari quietly chimed in. It was almost like she knew what he was thinking. Was it that obvious? "She never blamed you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Now you should get in there. She's been very eager to see you, even if she may not look it.

Tala clenched his teeth together as he began to push the door open. Whatever the outcome was, he was ready to face it.

* * *

He pushed the door open to find his exhausted wife laying in the hospital bed. Her hair was a mess. Her silver bangs strung every which way. Her skin glistened with a light sweat.

Her tired eyes opened slowly to the sound of the door. She turned her head towards him. A smile made its way across her face.

"Tala," Naomi said, tiredly.

Tala walked over to her bedside, briskly. Concern was written all over his face. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stroked her hair. It was still quite damp with sweat. Tala pulled up a nearby chair and took a seat.

"How are you doing?" He muttered.

Naomi let out a small laugh, "A bit sore and a little tired."

Tala chuckled slightly. "Obviously." He thumbed at her forehead lightly. He grimaced as he looked at her now flatter abdomen covered by the hospital sheets. Guilt overtook him. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't here. I tried to get here as fast as I-"

Naomi interrupted him by taking her hand out from underneath the covers and covering his hand. Naomi shook her head, weakly. "It's alright. We knew going into this that there would be a chance of this happening."

Despite her exhaustion, Naomi's smile seemed bright. Tala bit the bottom lip out of guilt. He didn't want her to face this alone. _Damn that stupid plane,_ Tala thought bitterly to himself. _Why couldn't it have been on time for goddamn once?_

The sound of the door snapped him out of the guilt ridden thoughts. Tala turned to see a petite older woman stepping into the room. She wore a nurse's uniform and had a clipboard clasped in her wrinkled hands. A small smile was on her face.

"I'm sorry about the wait," the woman said, dipping her head slightly.

Naomi nodded slowly, "It's alright." Her voice trying to be as sweet as possible.

"We just wanted to make sure everything checked out normally." She then turned her attention briefly to Tala. Her brow slightly furrowed, then returned to its original state. "You must be her husband, she said.

Tala nodded cautiously. He was unsure of what her actions meant. He felt Naomi squeeze his hand slightly, as if to try to calm his mind.

The nurse nodded back slightly. "Well, would you like to meet your son, Mr. Valkov?"

Tala's eyes widened as he nodded to the woman.

A son. Tala would have been fine with either, but there was just something that made him feel different.

Naomi squeezed his hand as she smiled warmly at him. She giggled quietly at him. Little did he know, Tala had a heavy blush and a silly smirk on his face.

Tala pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. He couldn't thank her enough for the she had given him. They had gone through multiple miscarriages and they weren't even sure if it was possible for them to even have children. Tala could feel a knot forming in the back of his throat. He quietly fought back any sign of tears.

Naomi smiled the biggest smile she could muster. "I'm so happy, Tala." Her voice caught and tears started to run down her face. Tala placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away the runaway tears from her face with his free hand. They had waited so long for this moment.

Suddenly, a cry came from behind Tala. His entire body froze at the sound. He heard the nurse's light footsteps come close behind him. "Mrs. Valkov, Mr. Valkov, she said softly. "I'd like you both to meet your healthy little boy. She handed the small bundle to Naomi, who gently took him into her arms. As the nurse made sure that Naomi had him securely in her arms, Tala noticed the small tuft of red hair poking out from the white blanket.

 _That's definitely my son_ , Tala thought to himself. His gaze turned back to Naomi, whose tears had returned to her eyes. A great smile had danced across her face as she looked upon the little being. She had wanted this for so long.

"He's perfect," she managed to say as her tears fell a little faster at the words.

The older woman gave a small smile. "I'll leave you three alone," she said quietly and slipped out of the room.

Tala smirked as he pulled himself onto the bed next to his wife and son, making the three of them be quite cuddly-close. He wrapped his arm around Naomi and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Naomi smiled up at him and nuzzled his cheek.

"You did it." Tala spoke softly as to not startle to the tiny being. His smirk turned into a gentle smile. He stroked the top of the boy's head lightly. A part of him still couldn't quite believe this was a reality.

"No," Naomi muttered quietly. "We did it."

The small child stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Silver decorated them.

Tala chuckled quietly, "He's definitely got your eyes."

"Everything else is you, though." Naomi giggled, softly. She fiddled with the blanket surrounding him, causing it to become slightly looser. It was enough for him to wriggle one of his tiny arms out. His small hand found its way around Naomi's index finger.

"He has quite the grip!" Naomi laughed at the surprising tightness. "I can't even slip my finger out."

"Must mean he likes you." Tala embraced Naomi's and his son's hands in his own, taking in their shapes.

The boy cooed as the new parents stared at the new life in awe. Every movement, every sound; the two of them took in, silently.

Tala broke the silence. "He doesn't have a name yet, you know?"

Naomi stared at the child, who was all smiles, and glanced back up at her husband with a smile. "How about Dmitrii?" She suggested. "It has a nice sound to it and I think it fits him well."

Tala smirked at the suggestion. He glanced down at the boy, "Yeah, I think I see it too." Tala proceeded to nuzzle the top of his wife's head.

"He really does looks like a Dmitrii."

* * *

Tala quietly paced around the hospital room, cradling Dmitrii in his arms. Naomi had just nicely fallen asleep as Dmitrii started to fuss. Not wanting her to be disturbed, Tala decided to try his hand at calming the baby down.

"I'm still not use to this," Tala unsurely said. He took note of the fact that Dmitrii had barely cried at all. "You really are a quiet kid."

He pulled the chair next to the window and sat down. Tala watched as the world outside that small hospital room become covered in a light layer of snow. He could slightly see that the sun was starting to set through the clouds. Their first day as a family was coming to a close.

Tala sighed as he glanced over at Naomi, who looked at peace as she slept. "You really pulled through." He smirked as he glanced down at his sleeping son. "So did you, for that matter."

His smirk turned into a sudden determined look. "I won't let what happened to me happen to you, Dmitrii." He furrowed his thick brows. "You don't deserve that. Neither of you do."

 ** _"I'll be the father that you'll be proud of._**

 ** _I won't follow in his footsteps."_**


End file.
